Question: The following line passes through point $(9, -2)$ : $y = \dfrac{1}{2} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Answer: Substituting $(9, -2)$ into the equation gives: $-2 = \dfrac{1}{2} \cdot 9 + b$ $-2 = \dfrac{9}{2} + b$ $b = -2 - \dfrac{9}{2}$ $b = -\dfrac{13}{2}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{13}{2}$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{1}{2} x - \dfrac{13}{2}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(9, -2)$